creatinglovestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pasko ay sasapit nanaman
Pasko ay sasapit nanaman is the 4th chapter and christmas series of Loveness. Characters Major characters *Rico Ronaldo *Lilibeth Santos *Ryan Collado *Ricky Mercado *Bong Reyes *Anna Florencia Minor characters *Henry Collado *Joyce Enriquez *Michelle Dimaculangan The story “Pareng Rico saan ang punta natin? Pormang-porma ka ah?”, panutsa ni Ryan dahil masyadong pormado si Rico sa lakad nilang magbabarkada. “May date ata 'to si Rico eh? Hahaha”, dagdag pa ni Bong. “Nakow! Si Rico poporma na kay Lilibeth”, asar ni Ricky. “Nako, hindi gusto ko lang pumorma noh! Bakit masama bang pumorma?”, kontra naman ni Rico. “Ikaw na gwapo sa'tin hahaha di naman masama pero kasi gagala lang naman tayo tapos masyado ka naman nakaporma dre, tingnan mo kami mga nakasimpleng t-shirt lang tapos ikaw nakaporma ka”, katwiran ni Ryan. “Ok sige palitan ko na lang”, bawi ni Rico. “'Wag na! Ngayon ka pa magpapalit eh ang tagal mong magbihis dyan, tara sige alis na tayo” Isang gala mode nanaman ang pupuntahan nila in this day, hindi lang galaan ang gagawin nila kundi mamimili din sila ng mga ingredients para sa pagkain sa darating na last christmas party nila dahil 4th year na sila at gagraduate next year. Sila ang magpeprepare ng mga food dahil magaling silang magluto at maghain kaya sila ang nakaassign dito, habang namimili ng mga ingredients siyempre hindi mawawala ang kwentuhan ng apat. “Uy! Dre kamusta na kayo ni Anna?”, tanong ni Rico kay Ryan. “Ito going strong at masaya naman kami”, sagot ni Ryan sa kanya. “Hahaha swerte niyo naman dre, paano ba nagiging strong kayo?” “Uhm madali lang naman basta kung ano ang gusto naming gawin ay nagagawa namin na hindi nakakasakit sa iba pero kung may kailangan dapat sundin sinusunod namin, dapat alam mo din ang limitations sa sarili mo at sa kanya hindi lahat ng oras ay makakasama mo siya” “Uhm ganoon ba? Ibig sabihin may time na matagal din kayong di nagkita?” “Oo mayroon, noong nakaraang bakasyon kasi may ginawa sila para sa group society natin kasi siya ang muse dun eh” “Wow! That's great maganda naman talaga si Anna eh, uhm kamusta na pala ung society natin?” “Ito may nilalakad si insan kuya Henry kasama mga kaibigan niya sa highschool at college, sabi niya sa'kin na magsasabay ng christmas party ang Wonder Girls society at The Bad Boys society sa isang lugar sa Manila bale parang isang malaking party ang magaganap sa darating na chritsmas eve” “Nako! Mas masaya 'yun!” “Hahaha! Ikaw talaga gusto mo lang makasama si Lilibeth eh” “Uhm hindi naman sa ganoon, siyempre I want to see her always kahit 'yun lang ok na'ko nun” “Sus naman bakit di mo kasi ligawan?” “Eh bakit kayo walang ligawan nangyari tapos naging kayo?” “Uhm kasi parehas kami ng nararamdaman at tsaka mayroon din ah, if you remember ikaw nagdala kay Anna para sa'kin noong last JS Prom natin di ba? Eh niligawan ko na siya doon” “Ay! Oo nga pala pasensiya na, uhm sige try ko na din ligawan siya para naman matapos na'to” “Tama 'yan dre” “Sabi ko na nga ba eh, kailan mo ba balak ligawan si Lili?”, biglang umakbay si Ricky sa likod niya habang nakikinig siya sa kwentuhan ng dalawa. “Hahaha! Inamin na din niya”, nakigaya naman si Bong. “Sige na bumili pa tayo, tingnan niyo ang kunti pa nung mga ingredients natin”, biglang palusot ni Rico. “Sige boys! Bumili pa kayo para makauwi na at magpaplano na tayo ng mga lulutuin natin sa christmas party” After nilang magkwentuhan tinapos na din nila ang pamimili ng mga kailangan nila pagkatapos sa di sinsadyang pangyayari nandoon din si Lilibeth nasa counter, nagulat si Rico dahil siya ang magdadala ng mga napamiling mga gamit at kasabay silang magbabayad nito, buti na lang lumabas na ang tatlo bago pa sila makita na magkasabay sa counter, pumunta naman siya sa kabilang counter at minamasdan ang dalaga habang nilalagay nito ang mga nabili niya sa counter pero napansin ng babae na may tumitingin sa kanya kaya sumilip siya sa paligid at napansin niya si Rico na nasa kabilang counter lang, biglang talikod ang binata pero tinawag na siya nito. “Uy! Rico kaw ba 'yan?” “Uhm yes it's me”, sabay harap sa kanya. “Bakit tumatalikod ka dyan?” “Uhm wala may tinignan lang ako sa mga binili ko” “Ah ok, uhm sino kasama mo sa pamimili niyan?” “Eh di sila kabarkads” “Ah ok sabi ko na nga parang kapit-tuko mga kabarkada mo lagi mo silang kasama hahaha! Joke lang” “Bakit ikaw may kasama ka?” “Uhm wala kasi kunti lang binili ko para lang doon sa kulang naming materials” “Ah ganoon ba? Hehehe” “Uhm bakit may pormang-porma ka? Parang may date ka ata?” “Uhm wala 'to gusto ko lang pumorma” “Sus Rico kilala na kita, ang sabihin mo mangchichicks ka nanaman dyan” “Uhm tinigil ko muna pansamantala este hindi naman, gusto ko lang talaga” “Sabi ko na nga ba eh hahaha!” “Ok fine whatever! Basta gusto ko lang” “Ok sige naniniwala na'ko” “Para saan 'yung binili niyong materials?” “As usual para sa decorations, kasi kami ang nakaassign doon” “Ah ok hahaha!” Sabay silang lumabas ng store pagkatapos bumili, pero hindi muna agad umalis si Rico pabalik sa kanyang mga kabarkada 'pagkat nagkwentuhan muna sa may cottage malapit sa store para hindi siya asarin ng apat sa kanilang dalawa. Naalala ni Rico ang party sa dalawang group society kaya natanong niya kung sasama si Lilibeth doon. “Oo nga pala sasama ka ba sa party? Sa darating na christmas eve?” “Uhm di ko sure eh kasi may vacation trip ang pamilya ko kaya siyempre kasama ako doon” “Ah ganoon ba? Hhmm” “Bakit natanong mo 'yun?” “Uhm siyempre hindi kumpleto ang grupo niyo nila Anna kung wala ka” “Sus baka gusto mo lang ako makita eh hahaha! Joke lang” “Uhm....” “Natahimik ka ata dyan?” “Uhm wala kasi...... 'yung pinsan ko paalis din siya sa 25 eh kasi naging closed ko kaya ganoon medyo nalulungkot lang ako kunti”, palusot na lang ni Rico para makaiwas sa usapan. “Ahhhhh kaya pala” “Uhm sige mauna na'ko baka hinahanap na'ko ng mga mokong na 'yun hahaha!” “Ok sige mauna din ako para magawa na namin 'to” “Sige bye” Nauna nang umalis si Rico pabalik sa kanyang mga kaibigan, di malubos maisip ng lalaki na makakausap niya ng ganoon katagal si Lilibeth pero sa oras di siya gaano nakapagsalita dahil magaling at mabilis magsalita ang dalaga pagkat dream niya maging news anchor or T.V. Host at madalas siyang nagiging Master of Ceremonies sa mga event pero kahit ganoon masaya naman kausap siya dahil hindi nakakailang ang itsura niya. Kinabukasan, araw nang kanilang last christmas party at masaya naman nagdiwang ang buong klase, pagkarating ng apat bago magsimula ang party dala-dala na nila ang food bilang handaan, kasabay din sila Anna dala ang mga dagdag na mga decoration para naman sa party. Pagkastart ng party, hindi mawawala ang mga palaro tulad ng trip to jerusalem, eating the hanging apple using the mouth only with their partners, ubusan ng softdrink by using the very long straw at marami pang iba, pero ang pinakaexciting na part ay ang eating the hanging apple dahil by partner ito at dapat opposite gender ang kapartner nila, sakto lang ang hati ng boys at girls kaya naghanapan na sila ng kapartner bago magsimula ang game, siyempre expected na ang kapartner ni Ryan si Anna, si Bong at Ryan nakahanap na din pero si Rico tameme sa tabi at hindi makapakali, biglang hinablot siya ni Ryan at sumigaw siya. “Girls! Sino gustong makapartner si Rico?” “Ako! Ako! Ako!.....”, ang daming mga babaeng nagsigawan para makapartner si Rico. “Teka lang may mga partner na kayo eh, sige pili na lang ako ng walang kapartner na babae. Ayon si Lili, tara Lili! Partner kayo ni Rico”, sakto naman dumating si Lilibeth at tinawag ito para makapartner si Rico sa laro. “Uhm ako? 'Wag na lang nakakahiya eh”, tanggi ni Lilibeth. “Wag ka nang mahiya laro lang 'to”, nahablot niya ang dalaga at tinabi kay Rico, di na nakatangggi ang dalaga dahil ang daming nakatingin sa kanila kaya kung aalis siya baka isipin nilang kill joy siya kaya di na siya umalis. Nagsimula na ang game, 5 pairs ang maglalaban-laban para maubos ang apple sa maikling oras, ang makatapos ng may pinakamaikling oras ay siyang magwawagi pero dapat sabay itong kainin ng magkapartner ang mansanas habang nakatali ang mga kamay sa likod kaya di maiiwasan ang little bit kissing scene sa laro na'to. Nauna ang batch nila Ryan pagkatapos sila Rico naman nagsimula na ang game, paunahan na silang makaubos ng mansanas, ngasab dito ngasab doon at nangyari na ang kissing scene ng magkapartner ng bawat isa, ang ibang player nahiya na sa kakagat sa mansanas dahil labi ng kanilang partner ang nakakagat nila sabay tawanan ang mga classmate 'yung iba kinikilig sa kanila pero sila Ryan at Anna ay lalo silang kinikilig dahil bawat kagat nila ay may kasabay na halik si Ryan kay Anna pero hanggang tatlo beses lang niya ginawa' yun, nanalo sila Bong at Rachelle dahil para silang gutom kung kumagat sa apple. Sumunod sila Rico naman kapartner niya si Lilibeth na hiyang-hiya ang dalawa pagpunta sa kanilang position, bumulong si Ryan kay Lilibeth para humingi ng pasensiya sa kanya. “Uhm Lili pasensiya ka na sa kanila kung pinilit ka nilang pinasali dito” “Ok lang Rico, don't worry di naman ako galit eh kaso medyo nahihiya ako dahil maraming nakatingin at baka magawa natin 'yung kissing scene dito pagtawanan pa tayo” “Hindi 'yan basta alalay ka lang, kung di maiiwasan 'wag mo silang intindihan kasi kung papasinin pa natin sila hindi ito matatapos para sa'tin” “Ok sige basta ayoko may kissing scene sa'tin nakakahiya eh” “Ok sige Lili”, sabay ngiti niya sa dalaga. Nagsimula muli ang game sa batch nila Ryan, paubusan muli at may kissing scene effect nanaman ang nangyari sa kanila pero sila Ryan at Lilibeth ay ingat-ingat sa kanilang mga labi at baka magaya nila iyon kaso sila naman ang pinakamabagal umusad sa laro dahil ingat na ingat sila kaya tuloy ang daming nagsigawan na bilisan nila sa pagubos ng apple dahil 'yung iba matatapos na at sila halos buo pa ang kanilang apple, medyo nainis na si Rico sa mga sigawan ng kanilang mga classmates kaya binilisan na niya ang pagkagat sa mansanas pero si Lilibeth di makasabay dahil masyadong mabilis ang binata kaya lumapit siya at niyakap si Rico para makasabay sa pagkagat, laking gulat nila dahil nagawa ng dalaga iyon kaya mas lalong kinilig sila sa nangyari kaso naout of balance si Rico at natapakan ang basang parte ng sahig dahil sa katas ng mansanas at nagsanib ang kanilang labi kaya lalong silang nadulas sabay bagsak pero naglips to lips pa rin ang dalawa at napatingin sa isa't-isa, humiwalay agad si Rico dahil siya ang nakapatong kay Lilibeth pero biglang umalis ang dalaga classroom dahil sa nangyari at nahinto saglit ang party. Tinayo nila Ryan si Rico dahil medyo masama ang pagkabagsak nito pero biglang itong umiwas at umalis sa kwarto dahil sa sama ng loob sa nangyari. Tumapat si Rico sa isang cottage at doon nagmuni-muni, tumabi naman si Ricky at kinausap siya nito. “Oh pre ano nangyari? Bigla kang umalis doon” “Eh ano pa nga ba pre nangyari? Eh di nabigla si Lili sa'kin dahil kalokohan niyo” “Ano ba pre? It's just a game at hindi niyo naman sinasadyang mangyari 'yun di ba?” “Oo nga kaso nangako kami na walang kissing scene na mangyayari eh tapos nangyari rin ang di inaasahan” “Bakit ka naman kasi nangako sa kanya? Eh expected naman 'yun dapat kasi di ka na nagpromise sa kanya kung hindi niyo naman kaya di ba?” “Hay! Basta puntahan mo na lang at humingi ng sorry sa kanya, ok?” “Sige ganoon na lang gagawin ko” Hindi na nadalawang-isip na puntahan niya si Lilibeth at humingi ng sorry sa kanya. Nakita din niya ang dalaga na nasa tabi ng tindahan na nakaupo ang walang imik, gusto niyang lapitan kaso natatakot siya dahil sa nangyari kanina pero kailangan niyang gawin para matapos na'to, Inisip na lang niya na di bale na lang na masigawan at makagalit niya basta makahingi siya ng ng sorry dito. Pagkalapit ng binata ang siyang paglayo ng dalaga, lalong kinabahan si Rico kaya hindi na siya nakalapit at pinabayaan niya ito. Natuloy din ang party kahit wala sila Lilibeth at Rico, hindi na pumasok muli si Rico dahil sa hiya nito at iniwan na lang niya ang kanyang exchange gift nito sa magkakabarkada na tinutol ng tatlo. “Dre bakit mo binibigay mo sa'min 'yung exchange gift mo”, tanong ni Ryan. “Mga pre ayoko na, gusto ko munang umuwi at magpahinga”, sagot ni Rico. “Pre ano bang nangyari? Kala ko ba nakausap mo na si Lili? Ano ok na kayo?”, sambat na tanong ni Ricky. “Basta gusto ko nang umuwi, pwede ba?” “Sige hayaan na natin siya baka mag-init pa ulo niyan”, katwiran ni Bong. Hawak ng tatlo ang gift pero hindi nila alam kung kanino na ito ibibigay, habang tinitingnan ang gift para malaman kung kanino ibibigay may nakita si Ryan ng isang sulat na nakafold sa gilid ng gift box, nakita niya na kay Lilibeth ang gift na'to kaya pala ganoon na lamang ang reaksyon ni Rico sa kanila dahil sa nangyari parang lubos na nahiya ito ibigay sa dalaga kaya't tinago na lang ni Ryan sa bag niya ito para after ng party ibibigay niya ito kay Lilibeth na umuwi na kanina pa bago umuwi si Rico. Natapos din ang party ng masaya except lang kaninang tanghali sa games nila medyo nagkaaberya pero naging maayos din naman, habang pauwi ang tatlo kasama ang dalawang babae na may napansin si Anna sa bag ni Ryan, walang kaalam-alam ang binata na nakuha ng dalaga ang exchange gift at nagulat ito dahil para ito kay Lilibeth kaya nagselos ito at sinigawan si Ryan. “Ryan bakit may regalo ka para kay best?!”, sigaw na tanong ni Anna. “Teka lang gusto ko lang ibigay kay Lili kasi naiwan niya ito”, mahinang sagot ni Ryan. “Eh bakit nga na sa'yo ito?” “Naiwan ng kasama namin 'yan” “Sino?” “Basahin mo kaya sa gift” “To: Lilibeth From: Rico, ayyy! Sorry mahal hindi ko alam na galing kay Rico ito” “Oo kasi iniwan niya sa'min 'yan dahil sa nangyari kanina” “Ahh kaya pala wala din si Lili, sorry ulit ah” “Haha! Ok lang natural naman na magselos ka eh kasi mahal mo ko” “Sus! Bola-bola ng dalawa”, asar ni Bong. “Bakit inggit ka dre? Maghanap ka na din kasi para hindi ka ganyan”, talbog ni Ryan kay Bong “Ok!”, biglang talikod ni Bong sa sinabi ng binata. Pagkauwi ni Bong sa kanilang tahanan, saka naman dumaan ang magkasintahan sa bahay ni Lilibeth at binigay ang regalo sa dalaga pero nahiya ito at natahimik saglit. “Hey! What's wrong? Bakit ayaw mong kunin regalo ni Rico sa'yo?”, pagtataka na tanong ni Ryan. “Uhm wala kasi nahihiya lang ako sa nangyari kanina”, sagot ni Lili. “Ano ka ba best? Ok lang 'yun hindi naman maiiwasan 'yun eh”, katwiran ni Anna. “Basta talagang nahiya ako kaya umalis na agad ako kanina”, dahilan ni Lili. “Alam mo hindi naman natin sinasadya ang nangyari eh basta kunin mo na 'to”, pabawi ni Ryan. “Ayoko basta!” “Teka 'wag kang magalit Lili, alam mo may sasabihin ako sa'yo, sa totoo lang matagal ng may gusto sayo si pareng Rico kahit na maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya ay dedma lang siya dahil isang tao na ang nagugustuhan niya kaya ikaw 'yun Lili”, pagkabigay niya ng regalo kasabay niyang sinabi ang mga ito. “Ayun naman pala best eh may gusto pala sayo 'yun teka bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman 'yan ah? Wala kayong sinasabi sakin ah”, banat naman ni Anna. “Hehehe! Pasensya na siyempre sa'min lang muna 'yun baka kasi sabihin mo agad kay Lili ang tungkol dito eh”, katwiran ni Ryan kay Anna. “Sige kukunin ko na 'yung regalo niya, sige good bye sa inyo, ingats sa pag-uwi”, biglang kinuha ang regalo at pumasok na agad sa bahay si Lili. “Galit kaya siya sa sinabi ko?” “Ewan ko, tara mahal uwi na tayo” “Sige at palubog na 'yung araw” Umuwi na 'yung dalawa, habang nakaupo si Lili sa kwarto niya, nagdadalawang-isip siyang buksan ang gift at nagmuni-muni sa sinabi sa kanya ni Ryan. Di malubos maisip ng dalaga na may gusto pala ito sa kanya kaya't ganoon na lang magreact si Rico na parang nahihiya lagi kapag nakakaharap niya ito, dahil dito nag-iba ang pagtingin niya sa binata, lalo na itong nainlove sa kanya. Sa wakas binukasan niya ang regalo kay Rico, napansin niyang may sulat ito na nakaharang sa loob ng box, pagkabuklat niya isang magandang hairband ang nakita niya, nagtaka siya kung bakit hairband ang regalo nito, at binasa ang sulat ni Rico tungkol sa gift, at ito ang sabi sa sulat: “My dearest Lili, Pasensya na kung hairband lang ang regalo ko sayo, hindi naman ibig sabihin na wala akong pera or wala akong maisip na ipangreregalo ko sayo, gusto ko kasing nakahairband ka kaya ito nairegalo ko kasi mas naiinlove ako kapag nakahairband ka, ginawa ko to kasi gusto maging simple lang ang ireregalo ko sayo kaya sana maappreciate mo ang inihanda kong regalo sayo :)) Your admirer, Rico Di maipaliwanag ang kanyang nararamdaman sa ngayon dahil sa regalo at nakasulat sa papel, di siya makapaniwala na ganoon pala ang nararamdaman niya para sa dalaga kaya't laking gulat ito at hindi mapakali sa kanyang kinakaupuan, nakokonsensya siya dahil sa nangyari kanina, dapat pumunta muna siya kay Rico hindi 'yung pinagtabuyan pa siya. Naisip niyang puntahan si Rico pero natatakot siya baka magalit or what anything say to her from him kaya naisip niyang pumunta na lang siya sa Christmas party ng kanilang group society at doon sabihin ang lahat. December 25, araw ng pasko alas-otso ng gabi, lahat ng members ng dalawang society ay nagtipon-tipon pati na din ang mga alumni students ay kasama din. Sila Michelle at Henry ang naghanda at nagorganize ng party kasabay nito ang pagdating pa ng mas maraming bagong member ng bawat grupo, si Joyce naman ay nakisama sa pagsasayos ng settings ng party. Dumating na din sila Ryan at kasama ang The Bad Boys pwera lang kay Rico na kanina pa wala sa kanila, nakarating na din sila Anna, Lady at Lilibeth. Nagsimula na ang party sa oras ng alas-nwebe ng gabi, naiinip na si Lili dahil wala pa si Rico kaya nasa isip na mukhang nagalit sa kanya kaya di siya umattend ng party ngayon, nalungkot siya dahil mukhang hindi na siya darating ngayon kaya't umupo na lang siya sa tabi at naghimutok. Habang nagkakasiyahan sila, nagsalita muna si Henry about sa isang video na pinadala ng isang di kilalang tao na nagbigay sa kanya nito, pagkatapos sinimulan niyang iplay ito. Sobrang nagulat si Lilibeth na si Rico ang nasa video at humihingi ng sorry sa kanya at nagtapat na ng kanyang nararamdaman sa dalaga, napatingin ang lahat ng tao kay Lilibeth, kinabahan naman ang dalaga doon. Biglang lumutang si Rico sa likod ng dalaga na parang magic ang dating at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit, hindi na nakapalag si Lili kaya't yumakap na din siya, natuwa ang lahat ng taong nasa paligid nila dahil sa kilig ng dalawa. Humingi ulit ng sorry si Rico sa nangyari dati pero bumawi naman si Lili sa kanya. "Ahm Lili, sorry ah sa nangyari" "Ok lang 'yun dapat nga ako ang magsorry sayo dahil pinagtabuyan kita at hindi nakinig sa'yo" "Hehe! Salamat, ahm ang ganda mo pala kapag suot mo 'yung regalo ko sa'yo" "Salamat din sa hairband, kahit na simple ang regalo mo sakin eh naging memorable sakin to dahil sa sulat na nabasa ko kasama sa regalo mo sakin" "Ah ganoon ba, ahm kasi matagal na kitang gusto di lang ako makatsempo para sabihin ko to sayo kaya dinaan ko na lang sa sulat" "Uso pa din ang love letter no, alam mo gusto din kita kahit na maraming nagkakagusto sayo, ang puso ko ay para sayo" "Kahit maraming nagkakagusto sakin ay nagmamay-ari na ng puso ko at ikaw 'yun, Lili mahal na mahal kita" "Ako din mahal na mahal din kita Rico" Isang napakagandang party ang nangyari sa kanila, ang bawat isa ay nakilig sa pag-iibigan ng dalawa at hindi naging simpleng party kundi naging special day ito para kay Rico at Lili dahil dito sila nagtapat ng kanilang nararamdaman.